Escape from Flower Bud
by Eve Pomme
Summary: Finally, life seems to want to go back to normal for Cliff and Eve... not really. Eve returns to Flower Bud to teach, but someone doesn't seem to want her to. But who? Sequal to TAKE ON MINERAL TOWN, please read and review! Hugsies to all!
1. New

**Hey there folks! I'm back! YAAAY! Anyway, I've missed you guys a lot. I hope you all are happy with this; it's not as good a beginning as I had hoped, but it will get better. There will be romance fluff, family fluff, drama (fluff?), and fluff fluff. Please enjoy the sequal to Take on mineral Town: _Escape from Flower Bud_!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New**

I brushed Eve's hair out of her face as the wind tried to pull it away from me. She picked up one of her petite hands and tucked it behind her ear instead. Another light autumn breeze flew past us and made Eve's crops sway. I looked over her prospering farm and smiled at the sight. I turned my attention away from the plantation and back to Eve; her cheeks were flushed and her lips seemed to be pulled to an eternal grin.

She seemed to wake up from her daydream and noticed me staring. She looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Are you excited about Flower Bud?"

I nodded this time. "Yeah…"

Yes, we were going back to Flower Bud. It was only a few weeks ago that Eve had received a letter from the town begging her to continue teaching their kids. Eve, being Eve, couldn't refuse and we are now going back to discuss with the parents a good time when Eve can come to Flower Bud and teach, but still have her home and farm in Mineral Town.

Eve smiled at me and then went back to staring at nothing, daydreaming. I continued to watch her; she rubbed her arms as another wind blew by. I smiled as Eve came in closer to me for warmth. I looked at the sky; it was darkening. "Let's go in… it's getting dark out." I suggested.

She nodded shyly; I smirked. _Even after all this time, she _still _gets shy around me_. I stood up and held out a hand for her, which she took and I pulled her up. She didn't expect the sudden pull and flew right into my chest. I laughed as she turned a bright red.

She looked away from me, but I still saw her flustered smile. "T-Thanks…"

I laughed. "C'mon, let's go in."

We walked to her house as a few rain drops began to fall. Once inside, she took out two blankets and threw one to me. "Here, dry off."

I nodded and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. Eve's bed was covered with clothes and her bag; she had been packing earlier. Eve dried her moist hair and went back to work. "You can watch TV or a movie if you like, Cliff."

"Nah, I think I'm good." I said, still watching her.

She didn't notice me watching as she packed her belongings.

Eve went from article to article of clothing and folded them into her dark chocolate-colored bag. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist, which made her give a tiny yelp of surprise. She turned and gave me a scolding look.

"Don't do that to me!" I laughed at her; her face went another shade of scarlet. "O-Oh, c'mon!"

I put my face closer to hers. "What are _you _going to do?"

She blinked a few times and then looked to the side. "Err…"

"I thought so…"

"That's not a very nice thing to do to me, Cliff!"

"Still… pretty funny…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's absolutely hi-larious…"

A small roll of thunder went through the dawn and I let go of Eve and headed to the door. "I got to go, a storm's coming…"

"You'll be okay, right?" Eve asked, worried.

I smirked. "Of course, Eve. I'll be just fine."

"Okay… See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye!"

I got out of the warm, cozy house and into the cold, wet outdoors. Rain dripped from the roof of Eve's house and landed in a puddle on the ground. I ran from the sanctuary of her porch and sped off for the Inn. Once inside, Doug gave me a welcome.

"Hey there, Cliff!"

I nodded and gave a wave to him. "Hello, Doug."

He smiled. "Storm's a-brewing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's only a little rain and thunder though."

"Where were you that made you run through it?"

"Oh, I was at Eve's."

He chuckled. "You two make quite the pair, don't you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks…"

He nodded. "You're going to Flower Bud tomorrow, aren't you?" I nodded. "Better get some sleep then, it'll be an early rise, boy."

"Thanks, Doug. I'll go up to my room now."

"Alright, tell Gray the same thing. He's going with you two, right?"

I shook my head. "No, he's going later, after his job. His gramps won't let him off for that day, too busy."

Doug nodded. "Okay, sounds good. We'll miss you around here, Cliff. Let me tell you, sure gets lonely without you and that lil' missy, Eve!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Doug. Good night."

"Night, Cliff!"

I walked up the stairs and into my room where I was met by a frustrated Gray. _That's not a good Gray… _I watched Gray try to cram the last of his things into a bag, but the zipper wouldn't budge.

"Aw, c'mon you freakin' little…"

"That wasn't very nice." I told him. "What did that zipper ever do to you?"

"It pissed me off!" He fumed.

I wagged my finger. "As Kai would say to you 'Doesn't everything piss you off?'."

He smirked. "Yeah, yeah… just help me with this…"

We pulled on the metal tag until it finally reached the end; Gray was done. I looked outside and saw that the rain had died down and darkness had settled over little Mineral Town. I gave Gray a smile. "I better get to bed, gotta get up early tomorrow…"

He threw a pillow at my face. "Yeah, I know, don't rub it in…"

I laughed as he went downstairs. I got into the bed covers and closed my eyes, sleep coming over me.

* * *

**Like I said, not as good as I hoped, but everything WILL be awsome eventually! Ta-ta for now!**

**Hugsies!**

**Eve Pomme :D**


	2. Him Again

**Chapter 2: Him Again**

Sea mist brushed my red bangs past my face and made them tickle my neck. The tiny speck of land that was enlarging every moment the boat went forward was Flower Bud Village. I smiled as another gust of ocean wind whipped around me. It made my ponytail sway and flick behind my head.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew who it was. "What did Zack say, Cliff?"

Cliff walked next to me and leaned against the railing of the boat. "He said about one hour and we'll be there."

"Great, I can't wait to see the kids again."

He smiled, making his chocolate brown eyes sparkle. "You really love to teach, don't you?"

"Of course I do, the kids make it all worth it…" I said, smiling at the spot of an island. He chuckled at my dreamily daze.

"I can see that…" He sighed and looked out at the island along with me. "What made you want to teach?"

I smiled again. "The children, they have so much enthusiasm and such vivid imaginations. It's so fun to work with them…"

He nodded. "Alright, I'm not so good with kids."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "You know how some people seem to automatically know how to deal with kids?" I nodded. "It's like they got some sort of memo… well, I guess I never got one."

I laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"Yeah… but what would I do if I'm a dad one day…and I don't know how to talk to my own kid?" I saw some worry in his face and I gave him a hug.

Cliff looked down at me and the corner of his mouth turned up. I looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't… Don't worry about it at all, Cliff. You'll get it."

He looked wary. "Think so?"

I nodded and laughed. "I'm positive! Do you remember Elena and Katheryn?" He nodded. "They loved you, you know that?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "T-They did?"

"Are you kidding me? Their mom called me and told me that you were all they were talking about for days!"

"R-Really?" His voice sounded happy and hopeful.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes! They absolutely adored you! Especially Elena…"

He cocked his head. "Elena?"

"Yeah." I told him, remembering. "She said you were really nice and brave for helping her sister."

He was smiling now. "W-Wow…"

I gave a soft smile. "See?" Cliff was grinning now. "Don't sell yourself short, Cliff. They positively adored you!"

"Thanks Eve." He said.

"Don't thank me, thank the memo!"

He laughed; I loved that laugh. When I first met him, it was a shy, meek laugh. I liked that laugh too, but this laugh was even better. Now, it would boom! I smiled as Cliff's laughter continued.

It died down and he grinned at me. I gave a shy smile back and then looked to see Flower Bud was now only a few hundred feet away. Cliff grabbed my wrist and we ran to the back of the boat to grab our bags. When we ran back to the front with our belongings, there were villagers smiling and waving at us from the pier; we waved back.

The boat hit the side of the dock with a soft **thud**. I yelled a 'thank you!' up to Zack then Cliff and I ran to the stairs leading to the wooden pier.

When we came down, the children of the Flower Bud villagers ran up to me, saying the same things. "Where were you?" "We missed you!" "Who's he?" "Are you teaching us again?"

I laughed. "Okay, okay! Just let me-"

I was cut short when all of the sudden they tackled me to the ground, showering me with hugs. Cliff laughed. "Need some help?"

I laughed, too. The kids giggled and shrieked with pleasure. "I'm fine!" I managed to yell out.

The kids finally released me and we all stood up, breathless with our laughter. I fixed my bangs that were messed up and falling in my face. "Alright… I missed you guys, too." I told the children. "Yes, hopefully I'm here to teach you again."

They all screamed with delight. Cliff watched me as I gave the kids hugs again.

Without warning, a bone-crushing hug brought sucked the air right out of me. I gave a tiny yelp as a familiar bandanna-clad friend welcomed me. "Welcome back Eve!"

I laughed. "That's… great… can I… breathe now?" I squeaked.

A brown-haired girl giggled. "Daddy! Don't hurt Miss Eve!"

Joe let me down and laughed. "Sorry, Jodi! Can't I just give my old friend a hug?"

I laughed. "Not if it involves suffocating me!"

He smirked. "I guess you forgot how to escape my death grip!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed again. Cliff came next to me. "Oh, Joe, this is-"

"Cliff! Nice to see you again!" Joe said, shaking his hand.

I looked at them with surprise. "You know each other?"

Cliff shook his head and smiled at me. "I met him the last time I was here in Flower Bud."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, he came into the workshop asking for directions to the school!"

I smiled. "Oh, that's cool. I'm glad you guys already know each other!" Cliff smiled down at me and I smiled back, and then looked at the villagers. "Listen, I got to head back to my parents house and unpack. What time are we having the meeting tomorrow?"

Gwen came over to me with a cocky grin. "About 2 in the afternoon, is that good?"

I nodded. "Sounds great!"

The villagers each gave me a different greeting, welcoming me and Cliff to the town and asking when Gray would be arriving. We gave them the answers and finally… we were left alone on the dock.

Cliff beamed down at me. "That was great, everyone seemed so happy to see you back."

I smiled shyly. "I-I lived here remember?"

I felt my cheeks blush a little under Cliff's gaze. He smiled at my flustered appearance. "Still shy?"

My cheeks got hotter. "M-Maybe a little…"

He chuckled. "I still like it." I giggled and he grinned again.

"Do you think after we unpack, can I go to the library?" Cliff saw my hopeful look and sighed.

"You've been reading so much lately, why more?"

I sighed dreamily. "Books are amazing! They take me anywhere I want to!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I've never been much of a reader…"

I smiled. "I've always been the bookworm… our whole group has. We'd go to the library everyday and read for hours… it was great."

He grinned at my faraway look and laughed. "Fine, fine. You can go… What am I going to do?"

I laughed. "Why not a trip to the mountains? It's really a beautiful sight up there."

"Yeah… yeah, that does sound good." He said looking up at the sky.

I smiled shyly and save him a soft kiss on the cheek. He looked sort of dazed for a moment, he put his hand on his cheek where I kissed it and a corner of his mouth turned upwards. A blush spread over his cheeks and on mine.

After another timid smile and I turned to skip away. After a few silent seconds, I heard Cliff's footsteps speeding up behind me. I waited for him to catch up and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked down the cobble-stone road to my parents' house.

* * *

Maria sat quietly at her desk, looking over another book as I rummaged through the rows upon rows of books. I felt like I was in heaven! I slid out a random book with a deep green covering and touched the course fabric. _What words do you have for me, little book?_

It said nothing, obviously, but still. I smiled, remembering my past times here in the library. They were so care-free back then… I opened the first page and was about to read when the doors to the library opened. A husky voice was heard.

"Where is she?!" My throat went dry and my heart seemed to beat harder.

Maria spoke softly. "Who are you talking about?"

"Eve! Where is she?!" _Please, for the love of Goddess, don't…_

"Why, she's here somewhere, looking for a book…"

Footsteps were heard going down each aisle, getting closer and closer to mine. I turned and ran, being careful not to let… _him _see me.

I ran out of the library as fast as I could, not giving poor Maria an explanation. Without thinking or resting, I finally stopped in front of the Sunny Lake. I breathed heavily for a few moments and then stared out at the deep blue waters. I felt a course feeling in my hand and looked down. In my petite hand was the deep green book I had grasped before running away from the library.

A voice came out from the silence. "Eve?"

I looked up and saw Cliff jogging over to me. I smiled at him. "Hello Cliff…"

"Are you alright?" He asked looking me over with a concerned looked. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" I stammered.

He seemed wary. "… Eve, you can tell me…"

"I-I'm fine, Cliff…"

Cliff's face softened. "Y-You sure?"

I nodded timidly. "Y-Yeah…"

A corner of his mouth turned up. "Okay… if you say so…"

I smiled shyly. "I'm sure… d-don't worry about me, Cliff…"

He put his hand underneath my chin. "Shall we go back to your parents' home?"

"S-Sure… Let's go." He looked wary again, but put his arm around me and we went back.

_I-It was him… I know it was… w-why would he come back? Can't he just leave me alone? W-Why…?_

**DUN-DUN-DA-DUN!!!! Who is it? ...Nobody knows... ooooooh...**

* * *


	3. Gray's Back

**Chapter 3: Gray's Back**

An autumn wind blew by sending a shiver down my body. But, I continued to dig a hole for a few apple seeds. The ground was hardened by the cold temperatures lately and it made planting even harder. Ignoring this fact, I dug on.

Finally, I felt Cliff's eyes upon me. I turned to see him watching me plant. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Morning, Eve…"

"Good morning how was your sleep?" I asked.

"Great, was that the big house?" Cliff asked me.

I shook my head. "No, our biggest house is in the village. The house we stayed at was near the beach, remember? That's like a vacation house. That's our ranch, where my parents have their animals like cows, sheep, and horses."

He nodded and sighed, "You guys had a lot to do in the day didn't you?"

I nodded smiling as I put the seeds in the tiny ditch in the ground. "We split our jobs, although. Sage took care of the animals like the cows, sheep, and chickens. I helped with the crops and horses." I explained.

"Where did your parents help in all this?" Cliff asked.

I laughed. "Oh, they were the one's running the whole thing! We just helped. My dad knew animals better than my ma, and she knew crops better."

He nodded. "I get it…"

A bark was heard and then an angry yell. "Gettim off!" I jumped and Cliff and I ran to the entrance of the plantation to see a familiar UMA hat. I whistled for Rosie to get off of Gray. He gave a huff. "Finally…"

I ran over to him. "Gray! You made it!"

"Of course I did!" He said smirking and ruffling my hair. I giggled and tried to take his hat off, but he grabbed my hand before I could. Cliff jogged over to us. "Hey, Gray."

"Hey, Cliff. Where are the girls and your parents?" Gray asked me.

I shrugged. "The girls are out somewhere, they'll be here later. My parents are out at Kardia until winter, though. We'll be able to see them later."

Gray nodded, taking everything in. "Sounds good."

I smiled and wiped my hands on the apron I wore. "I think I may be done for the day. I already feed and brushed the animals and the crops are done… so…"

I looked up at Cliff with a hopeful look. He sighed. "Go ahead… you can go read…"

I giggled. "Yes! Thank you!"

"I heard that there might be a storm, so be careful." Gray warned me.

"Yes, DAD." I rolled my eyes. Gray tugged on my ponytail and I laughed. "Alright, alright…"

I ran down the path, with my green book already in hand. I hadn't read it the night before; I wanted to keep its title a mystery… Trees flew by me as I ran down the winding road, out to find a place where I could enjoy the day and my book. Kids waved from their windows and their parents' shops to me. I laughed and waved back.

A warm feeling surged through me as I continued my skip through the town. I just felt so loved! I smiled as I passed the Blue Sky Ranch and Red came out and waved his arm with all of his strength. Blue came out and ruffled Red's hair and they went back to work on the animals.

Soon, I met the Sunny Lake again. I sat down and leaned against a tree facing the beautiful waters that rippled ever-so gently with the winds. Staring at the small bobs upon the surface, I couldn't help but think of the day before.

_He's still here?... What can I do about him? I can't just tell him to leave, I shouldn't bring myself near him… he might… -shudder- oh, goddess never! I just have to avoid him at all costs. I will do whatever I can to get away from him! No matter what the costs!_

Another wind blew by, sending a shiver through me. I closed my eyes, just wanting to get a little peace out of the silence… unfortunately, sleep seemed to find me and hit me quickly.


	4. A Dream

**Chapter 4: A Dream**

Gray and I sat comfortably in the living room of Eve's parents' home. We were talking about his childhood there in Flower Bud. "…That's when Dan 'accidentally' found tacks on his chair." Gray explained with LOTS of emphasis on 'accidentally'.

I laughed. "Goddess… Lots of drama here in little Flower Bud, wasn't there?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I always got Dan back for being an ass to Eve…" He chuckled. "Damn, those used to be such great pranks."

"What did Dan used to do to Eve?" I asked, finally curious. "I mean, I get that he was an asshole, but I mean, specifically."

Gray's lips pursed and then he sighed. "You'll find out eventually…" he walked over to the fireplace's mantle and picked up a picture. It showed a little girl with her hair braided behind her in a low plait. You could tell it was Eve by her deep blue eyes and freckled smile. With one last look, Gray started.

"Years ago, when I was just about six or so, Dan moved to town. His dad eventually left town I heard, but that was when Eve was 18 or so… Anyway, Eve and I were walking home after a long day out in the fields. As we were going down the path, Dan hid in the bushes next to the road.

When we walked by him, he grabbed Eve's arm and pulled her into the bushes and dragged her against her will into the forest. I ran behind him, hoping to grab her, but I lost them. It got dark quick… and Eve was terrified of the dark. Absolutely petrified." He said with total seriousness. "I ran through that forest for about an hour until I found Eve curled up, leaning on a tree. Dan had dragged her there and then just left her. I remember… she was only four years old."

I picked up Eve and had to carry her home, but that was easy. The problem was, Eve never went out in the woods alone ever again. She couldn't go outside unless someone was with her. I remember her telling me not to tell anyone about Dan leaving her in the forest. She…" he sighed. "didn't want anyone to worry."

Gray shook his head. "It wasn't fair to her… she was so nice to him. She was until he went after her cousins."

My brows furrowed. "You mean the girls?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you that story another time…"

Suddenly, a roll of thunder went through the air. Rain followed after, pelting everything in its way. I looked at the crops that Eve had just planted. _They would be getting a nice drink tonight… Wait a minute… _"Eve!" I yelled as I realized that she was still out there. Gray and I ran outside as fast as we could.

As rain seemed to blind our path as we made our way to the spot that Gray said she would probably be… Sunny Lake. We finally reached the destination and Gray managed to yell through another roll of thunder.

"Here she is!" I ran over to him and I saw that Eve had fallen unconscious. I picked up her limp body and looked her over. Her face was slightly pale and… her body felt colder, it felt… normal. I looked at Gray with alarm.

"She feels…" Gray knew what I meant and put his large hand over her forehead and _he,_ the tough-guy-Gray… shivered at her cold temperature.

"Let's get her back to the house, hurry." He told me.

We started to jog back, when three small, dark figures blocked our path. After hearing their low deep growls, I presumed that it was a trio of wild dogs. The three canines began to inch closer and closer, and all we could do was watch.

To my displeasure, a dog began to get into a pouncing position. As it started to leap out and attack, another large creature pinned it to the ground from the side. The larger new creature nipped at the wild dog's neck. The terrified dog let out a yelp and managed to get out of the creature's grip to flee.

The creature turned to the other dogs and let out a tremendous snarl. They gave a yip and flew away wit their tail between their legs. I held Eve tighter as the creature made it's way over to us. Suddenly, I looked at its eyes; a bright neon green.

I finally got a good look at the creature; it was a giant silver cat. To my disbelief, the creature's fur seemed to melt away and before Gray and me… was Sage.

"You looked absolutely terrified when I started coming over to you guys!" She laughed, mostly at Gray, though. Gray gave her an angry glare, but she came over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Engh, you get so self-concious sometimes, Gray. It's all in good fun!"

Sage turned to me and looked at her limp sister. She gave a wince. "Ooooh… she's got the witches' cold…"

"Well, let's get her back to your house." Sage's eyebrows rose. "The plantation one!"

We all ran back to the house through the rain. Soon, we were inside and I had laid Eve on a bed. I felt her cheek; it was still at a normal temperature, which wasn't good at all…

Sage came up next to me and put a thermometer in her sister's mouth. Eventually, it read 97 degrees. She winced. "Oooohhh… that sucks…"

"What's a witches' cold?" I asked Sage. She smiled at me.

"You know how when you humans get colds? Well, your temperature goes up. Ours goes down, especially Eve's." I nodded.

"Why just Eve?"

"I'll let Eve tell you that later… we need to get her some blankets." She said and then turned around and ran to get some. Gray came in after Sage left and put a book on the table next to Eve's bed. I looked at it for a few seconds before asking.

"What's the book?"

"I found it next to Eve earlier; I think it's hers." he told me. He looked over Eve. "She'll probably be up within an hour or so. It's not that bad."

I nodded. "You sound like a professional."

He laughed. "I've dealt with her being sick before."

Gray gave another look at Eve and then left leaving me and the unconscious Eve alone. I walked over to the side of her bed and watched her sleep peacefully. Her face still seemed slightly pale, but was gaining color with every degree that her body warmed. I saw a drop of rain was still left on her cheek and I wiped it off; to my pleasure, even unconscious, Eve's cheeks turned a light pink. I chuckled.

Sage came in and put a few blankets on her sister. "Thanks for looking over her, Cliff." she said.

I smirked. "No problem."

She smiled. "I'm going to make some tea and hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Tea, thanks Sage." She nodded.

"No prob! It'll be done soon!" With that, she ran out of the room.

I smirked; even though they had their differences, Eve and Sage were a lot alike. I turned my attention back to Eve; her eyes tightened and released quickly. It was a nightmare. I didn't dare wake her, she might need the rest. I was about to pick up the book when a small gasp came out of Eve's lips.

I watched her; her eyes didn't open nor did she speak… it was just a gasp from her nightmare. Her body began to shake slightly, scared. I got closer to her and whispered her name. "Eve…?"

Her eyes popped open quickly with a look of fear that washed away once she saw me.

"Cliff…? Where am I? ...Where's my book?" she asked.

I looked at her, worried. "Eve, what were you dreaming about?"

"What dream?" She asked. _She was lying, I could tell._

"You know what dream…" I said giving her a look.

She sighed. "Just a little nightmare is all…" I gave her another look and she shrank back. "I-I'm fine, Cliff. I promise…"

"…Alright, I believe you… but you know you can tell me, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She sat up. "Where's my book?" I pointed to it on the table. She smiled and picked it up. "Oh, thank goddess! It's okay…"

I chuckled. "You're more worried about that book than your own health!"

She smiled shyly. "I still haven't read it yet… I wanted to, but I fell asleep…"

I smirked. "Well, in case you would like to know, you have a witches' cold."

She put a hand to cheek and shivered. "Ugh… Cold…"

I gave her a blanket that was beside me, she thanked me and wrapped it around her. "You want to go back to sleep?" I asked her.

"You don't mind, do you…?" She asked meekly.

I smiled. "No, you need it… Get some rest, Eve."

She nodded and gave me another smile. "Good night, Cliff."

"Good night." I closed the door behind me and went into my own room, to find my tea already there. I chuckled and got into my bed.

Sleep didn't come to me quickly, I worried about the nightmare that Eve had… I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would overcome me. I sighed and opened my eyes, expecting the darkness of my room, but I was met by moonlight spraying through tall trees surrounding me. _This can't be real… it has to be a dream…_

A scream came from behind me and I turned to see a very small shadowed figure running through the wooded area, careful not to trip on any large branches or roots. Another figure followed behind in hot pursuit. The first figure got closer to me and I felt my jaw drop; it was a four-year old Eve…

The young Eve tripped over a root and fell to the ground. She turned to try and get up, but the other figure grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"P-Please! S-Stop!" She begged.

The other figure just laughed. "Not so tough now, are you _witch_?"

Even through the moonlight, I could see Eve pale. "W-What did you c-call m-me?"

The figure grabbed her shoulders again and put her close to his face. "I called you a witch. Yeah, I know what you are… a filthy, disgusting witch." They tossed her on the ground and spat in her direction. 'Stay out of my way, got it?"

Eve's small figure shook. The other figure sneered at her and took a step into the moonlight. A young Dan scowled at Eve. "Y-You see this face?" Eve continued to shiver. "Learn to stay away from it."

_The way his voice shook… he didn't mean what he said._ The young Dan took one last stare at Eve and then ran away, leaving the terrified girl behind.

Eve looked around; no one, she couldn't see me. I finally decided to move forward from my spot as I carefully walked to her side. She was speaking softly to herself. "Gray… where are you big brother? … help… help me… make the dark-"

She couldn't finish her plea, she was too terrified. The little Eve got up and ran to the side of a tree and sat there, curled up in a little ball. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them free. She began to shiver again as my surroundings began to fade away.

I closed my eyes… and then they popped open to meet the darkness of my room.

* * *

**Oooooh... spooky...**


End file.
